OkamiYasha
by HanaKT
Summary: Universo Alterno. Sakura Kinomoto es una joven común y corriente, pero un día, es transportada al Japón feudal y conoce a Shaoran, un hombre mitad demonio que cambiará su vida para siempre. Dedicado a Yashi-chan CAPÍTULO DOS UP!
1. Default Chapter

7 de noviembre de 2004 14:03 hs Argentina

Fan fic

Serie: Card Captor Sakura

Autora: Hana

Tipo: Serie

Título: Okami Yasha

Clasificación: PG13 -- para mayores de 13 años

Disclaimer: CCS es de CLAMP e Inu Yasha de Rumiko-sama

**Claves:**

- Hablando -

- "Pensando" -

- 'Palabras dichas con sarcasmo o énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-------------- Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

**Capítulo primero**

En una mañana tranquila en Tokyo, En una casa antigua del pequeño barrio de Tomoeda...

- Kyaaaaa!!!!!! – gritó una joven - ¡¡ES TARDÍSIMOOOOOOO!! – Decía mientras se ataba sus zapatillas de deporte en la entrada a toda velocidad para dirigirse a la escuela – ¡¡Me van a matar!! – Salió corriendo y no paró hasta llegar a su instituto -

- Buenos días Sakura... - dijo un joven muy bien parecido, apareciéndose a su lado -

- Waa!! – gritó ella, asustada – Ah, buenos días Yukito-san – le saludó con una sonrisa -

- ¿Cómo has estado hermosa flor de cerezo? – le preguntó tomando sus manos entre las suyas, mientras ella le miraba raro -

- Ehmmm bien... n.nÛÛÛÛ je, je ehmmm bueno, se hace tarde... tengo que irme... ¡Nos vemos Yukito-san! – y escapó de él como pudo -

- ¡Sakura! – le llamó él, y ella, al girarse, se encontró con un caramelo, que fue a caer en sus manos -

- Gracias, y nos vemos!! – saludó ella finalmente, entrando a su curso -

- Hola Sakura – le dijo una chica de brillante cabello castaño oscuro y gafas, acercándose a ella -

- Ah, hola Naoko, ¿Cómo estás? -

- No tan bien como tú... - le dijo su amiga con una sonrisa maliciosa -

- ¿Hoe? – preguntó ella confundida -

- Tal parece que Yukito-sempai anda detrás de ti... - amplió aún más su sonrisa al ver a Sakura, sonrojarse -

- Es verdad... - dijo una voz a su espalda, y cuando la oji-verde se giró -

- ¡Chiharu, Rika! – dijo - ¡No es lo que ustedes piensan! -

- Claro... - dijeron las tres amigas al unsonido – Lo que tú digas Sakura -

- ¡Chicas! – gritó, y en ese momento entró el profesor -

- Buenos días alumnos... - saludó y comenzó a dar su clase, mientras nuestra protagonista pensaba en lo que había soñado en ese día... -

Estaba en una especie de campo... y... había un joven con orejas de lobo... (NdeH: ahora que lo digo, Kouga va a tener que ser... otro animal... -.-) y una extraña vestimenta roja... era una especie de Kinomo... Luego de eso vio a una joven muy parecida a ella, vestida de con un gi y unas hakamas (NdeH: es un kimono con 'pantalón') Sakura le vio sacar unas flechas, y, tensando su arco, le disparó al joven de rojo.

En ese momento Sakura comenzó a escuchar un murmullo, y cuando volvió en sí, notó que el profesor estaba frente a ella mirándole con enojo.

- Hoee!! – gritó mientras caía de la silla -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Awwww...!! – dijo la joven apesumbrada, mientras entraba a su casa – Ya llegué... -

- Buenos días Sakura – le saludó una mujer de cabello gris y ojos verdes como los de ella -

- Hola mamá... -

- ¿Cómo estás pequeña Sakura? – le preguntó un anciano acercándose a ella -

- ¿¡Abuelo!? – Preguntó ella y miró hacia las manos del hombre, que sostenían una especie de perla - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó con curiosidad -

- Esto, pequeña Sakura, es la Shikon no Tama... -

- ¿Shikon no tama? – repitió. Su abuelo asintió -

- Es una perla que se dice puede cumplir cualquier deseo a las personas... Es mágica... -

- ¿Y qué haces con ella? – preguntó alejándose levemente -

- Sakura, esta no es de verdad... - de su bolsillo sacó unas cuantas más – Es solo una leyenda, pero la Familia Kinomoto ha sido reconocida por esta perla. Esta es de imitación y se vende como amuleto, trae buena suerte... -

- Ya... ya veo... -

- Buenos día Kaijuu!! – le dijo un niñito acercándose a ella -

- ¡Touya! – le retó su hermana, dándole un golpe en la cabeza – ¡Que no me llames así! -

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó, mirando el papel en su mano. Notó como su hermana se ponía tensa -

- Ehmmm, este... bueno... - rió nerviosa -

- Déjame adivinar, una nota a mamá por haber estado en la luna, mientras el profesor daba la lección –

- -.- Síiiiiii...... - respondió ella triste -

- Nunca vas a cambiar Kaijuu -

- ¡¡Más respeto por tu hermana mayor!! – le retó -

- Sakura... ¿qué pasó? -

- Lo siento mamá... -

- Está bien – su madre suspiró – Pero a cambio, vas a tener que ayudar al abuelo a limpiar el pozo -

- ¿Pozo? -

- Exacto – dijo el anciano – Es un pozo que se dice es el paso de una dimensión a otra... - rió al ver la cara de su nieta – Vamos Sakura, son puras mentiras... - tomó una escoba y una bolsa y se la pasó – Espero que quede bien limpio -

- -.- Está bien... - suspiró y se dirigió hacia el pozo, que se encontraba en una especie de habitación (NdeH: Gomen, no me acuerdo qué era) afuera en el patio. Cuando entró, vio a su pequeño gatito Neko-chan (NdeH: Sí, lo sé, soy tan increíblemente original para los nombres ¬¬) acercándose peligrosamente al pozo – Neko-chan! – dijo acercándose hacia él para tomarlo entre sus brazos y que no se lastimara, y en ese momento el pozo comenzó a brillar, al igual que ella, quien soltó el gato, que salió corriendo - ¿Qué es...? – No pudo continuar su frase, por que una especie de oruga gigante con torso de mujer, apareció de pronto, y, aprisionándola, la llevó adentro del pozo - ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAA!!! – Gritó y trató de soltarse - ¡Aléjate! – gritó, y brillo aún más, logrando que el bicho la soltara -

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que se encontraba nuevamente en el pozo. Se levantó y miró hacia fuera, notando que brillaba el sol.

- ¿Qué fue eso...? – preguntó y, con algo de dificultad, salió del pozo – HOEEEEEEE??!!! – Gritó, cuando se vio en una especie de campo - ¡Esto es el lugar de mi sueño! – Dijo algo asustada y comenzó a caminar lentamente - ¿Dónde... Donde estoy...? – se preguntaba -

Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con un árbol de Cerezo enorme.

- Pe-Pero este es el árbol Sagrado del templo... - dijo, y al girarse, vio algo que la dejó sin palabras -

Frente a ella y clavado al árbol con una flecha, se hallaba el chico de su sueño...

**-- Continuará --**

Notas: Wolasss, bueno, supongo que se habrán dado cuenta de que este fic es una especie Crossover de Inu-chan y CCSakura. Como también habrán notado, está algo cambiado, pero es que hace mucho que no veo Inu-chan y bueh, no me acuerdo demasiado, espero que si hay algún error grave me corrijan.

Bueno, eso es todo

Buena suerte y se cuidan, okas? nxn

HANA


	2. Capítulo segundo

**DISCLAIMER: CCS pertenece a Clamp, mientras Inu Yasha a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Claves:**

- Hablando -

- "Pensando" -

- 'Palabras dichas con sarcasmo o énfasis' -

**Comienzo del Flash back **

_Bla, bla, bla_

**Fin del Flash Back**

-------------- Cambio de escena

(NdH: ) -- Comentarios míos

_**Siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con un árbol de Cerezo enorme.**_

_**- Pe-Pero este es el árbol Sagrado del templo… - dijo, y al girarse, vio algo que la dejó sin palabras - **_

_**Frente a ella y clavado al árbol con una flecha, se hallaba el chico de su sueño… **_

**Capítulo segundo**

- Esto… ¡Esto no puede ser! – Casi gritó completamente asombrada - ¿Qué es esto…? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Y quién… es… este joven…? – Se acercó lentamente hacia él, quien inmediatamente abrió los ojos, sobresaltando a Sakura -

- Sayuri… - murmuró mirándola fijamente -

- Tú… disculpa… -

- Tu olor sigue siendo tan desagradable como siempre, ¿sabes? – ella le miró confundida -

- Disculpa, pero es que yo… -

- No te hagas la inocente… te conozco muy bien… - intentó bajarse del árbol, pero debido a la flecha no podía -

- ¿¡Quién demonios eres!? – le preguntó mirando sus orejas y tocándolas -

- ¡Suéltame y no te hagas la inocente Sayuri! – gritó, provocando que la joven se separara de él asustada - ¿Quién _Demonios_… soy? Muy chistoso… - rió sarcástico -

- No te entiendo… ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hago aquí? -

- Está bien, me voy a presentar Sayuri… - le dijo sarcásticamente -

- ¡Mi nombre no es Sayuri! ¡Soy Sakura! ¡Sa Ku Ra! -

- Lo que tu digas… soy… Okami Yasha… -

- ¿Okami…? ¿Lobo…? – él asintió todavía con una sonrisa sarcástica -

- Estúpida… no me podrás engañar… -

- ¿¡¡Qué te pasa!!? ¡El estúpido eres tú! ¿Quién te crees? Mira, te explicaré, me caí en un maldito pozo de mi casa y aparecí en este lugar extraño. ¡Te agradecería que me dijeras donde estoy, maldita sea! -

- Lo que tu digas… Sayuri… - repitió -

- Argghh… está bien, ¡me iré! – Intentó separarse de él, pero no pudo, ya que él la tenía agarrada de la cintura - ¡¡Suéltame!! -

- No lo haré… antes, tenemos cuentas pendientes… ¿no crees? – acercó sus labios a los de ella, pero fueron interrumpidos por un ruido. Frente a ellos, Sakura vio a la 'oruga' que la había llevado hasta allí -

- ¡¡Kyaaaaaaa!! – gritó, pero sus labios fueron prontamente sellados por los del demonio. Cuando él se separó, ella le miró con furia - ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!!!!!!! – gritó a todo lo que daba -

- ¡¡Sólo lo hice para que te callaras!! ¡¡Mis oídos son muy sensibles, mujer!! – gruñó y miró al monstruo, quien sonrió ante la escena -

- Vaya – habló, provocando que Sakura casi volviera a gritar, pero ante una furiosa mirada del Okami, se calló – Al parecer es verdad… Okami Yasha… eres un completo inútil… no puedes ni moverte por la estúpida flecha… - rió, provocando aún más miedo en la joven – Serás un suculento plato niña, pero antes… ¡¡¡Te arrebataré esa perla!!! -

- ¡¡No, no, no!! ¡¡vamos Okami-no-se-cuanto!! ¡¡Sálvame!! -

- ¿Qué maldita sea te sucede Sayuri? Tú has podido sellarme en el estúpido árbol… tú podrás con esa bestia ridícula… vamos, demuéstrame tu poder… -

- ¡¡Te digo que no sé de qué estás hablando!! ¡¡Ayúdame!! -

- ¿Cómo pretendes que lo haga sellado en el árbol? -

- ¿Y si te libero me salvarás del monstruo? -

- Claro… - sonrió extrañamente – Toma la flecha y sácala -

- Sí… - se apresuró a hacer lo que le decía el joven -

- ¡¡No te lo permitiré!! – gritó el monstruo, tratando de acercarse a ellos -

- ¡¡Kyaaaaa!! – Volvió a gritar, mientras hacía fuerza para quitar la flecha – ¡¡No me comas!! – cerró los ojos mientras caía con la flecha en sus manos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, vio parado a su lado a Okami, quien miraba engreídamente al bicho -

- Te destruiré maldito insecto, pero antes… - Miró hacia Sakura y le arrebató la flecha que sostenía en sus manos, partiéndola por la mitad – Esto nunca volverá a mantenerme encarcelado –

- ¡¡Te descuidaste!! – y se dirigió hacia él, quien, sin mirarlo, con sus garras, lo partió en pedazos -

- ¡¡Lo destruiste!! – Festejó Sakura, acercándose a él, quien la tomó por el cuello y la elevó – Q-q--que-- t-- - intentó hablar – L--Lo pro--metis--te… -

- Prometí que te salvaría del monstruo, ahora la pregunta es… ¿Cómo te salvarás de mí…? – Sonrió – Sayuri… eres una estúpida… (NdeH: ¿Han notado que no ha dejado de insultarla desde que la vio?... ¬¬ me estoy pasando) -

- Su-Suéltame… - le dijo, he intentó separar sus brazos de su cuello, cosa que le resultó imposible – O-Oneg-- - en ese momento un extraño brillo la cubrió, y, frente a ella se formó una esfera brillante. Eso logró que Okami la soltara -

- Niña estúpida… - cerró sus ojos, cegado por el brillo de la… ¿Shikon no Tama? - ¡¡Lo sabía!! – grito, mientras Sakura la tomaba – ¡¡Tú sí eres Sayuri!! – Intentó acercarse a la chica, pero en ese instante unas lanzas se interpusieron en su camino - ¿Qué…? – miró hacia los campesinos que le impedían el camino – Ustedes… - rió -

- Ya me parecía que habías despertado… Shaoran… - dijo una voz, y él joven se giró hacia esta, completamente sorprendido – Extraño que alguien te llame por tu apodo, ¿verdad? – una mujer de mediana edad, se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose detrás de Sakura -

- ¿Quién eres vieja? – le preguntó Shaoran con un tono altanero -

- ¿Te suena el nombre Kaho Mitsuki? – la pelirroja se arrodilló frente a Sakura y le miró con ojos desorbitados – Hermana… - murmuró y le ayudó a incorporarse -

- Di-Disculpe señora… - dijo ella – No soy su hermana… soy Kinomoto Sakura… - se inclinó -

- ¡No mientas Sayuri! ¡Eres tú! -

- No! – le interrumpió Kaho – Ella… no es… mi hermana… está en lo correcto… - miró hacia Shaoran – Además qué harías ¿matarla de nuevo? ¿Y quitarle la perla? – miró la mano de Sakura en la que se encontraba el objeto -

- No sé de que hablas, además, Sayuri solo tenía una hermana menor, vieja… -

- Han pasado 50 años… la gente normal envejece mucho más rápido que los demonios… o debería decir de los semi-demonios… -

- ¿Qué…? 50 años… - cerró su puño, enfurecido - ¡¡Maldita Sayuri!! – se acercó a Sakura, quien se separó de Kaho y comenzó a correr - ¡¡Te mataré y recuperaré la Shikon no Tama!! -

- Señora Kaho, haga algo!! Por favor… - dijeron los campesinos que se encontraban con ella, y vieron que sacó unas cuentas (NdeH: Me refiero a las bolitas para hacer collares) del bolsillo de su kimono y dijo unas palabras (NdeH: Gomen, no me acuerdo bien como era), logrando que las cuentas desaparecieran y se formaran como collar alrededor del cuello de Okami - ¡Sakura, di un conjuro mágico para detener a Shaoran! – le gritó -

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Pero qué quiere que diga!? – respondió del mismo modo, tratando de huir -

- ¡Lo que sea! ¡Rápido! -

- ¡¡Kyaaaa!! – dijo al tropezarse con unas ramas y caer al suelo. En ese momento Shaoran se lanzó sobre ella - ¡¡Osuwari!! – gritó, cerrando sus ojos -

BONK

Escucho, y al abrirlos, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al semi-demonio tirado en el suelo.

- Eso es Sakura… - suspiró aliviada Kaho. Shaoran volvió a levantarse – ¡De nuevo, Sakura! -

- ¡¡Osuwari!! ¡¡Osuwari!! ¡¡Osuwari!! ¡¡Osuwari!! ¡¡Osuwari!! ¡¡Osuwari!! ¡¡Osuwari!! ¡¡Osuwari!! ¡¡Osuwari!! – siguió gritando mientras el pobre chico estaba cada vez más aplastado en el suelo -

- Mal--Maldita… - susurró antes de caer desmayado -

**-- Continuará --**

Notas de autora:

Hola! Espero ke haya kedado bien, y kizás tarde un poco en actualizar porke tengo cuatro historias más en progreso y trato de ir actualizándolas de manera pareja. Cualkier comentario, pregunta o lo ke kieran, pueden mandarme un review o un mail.

Gracias por leer la historia especialmente a los ke me mandaron review por el primer capítulo: **kaze-mononoke-nedge, YaShi-mgj, serenity-princess, yué luné, Magdalia Daidouji y a Shiori** .

Y no se preocupen ke no lo haré tan parecido a Inu-chan, además de ke creo ke entrarán todos, o kasi todos los personajes de CCS.

Mucha suerte a todos

HANA


End file.
